1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a DC connector, and in particular to a DC connector that can output stabilized signals when supplying power to an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Most electronic devices on the market provide a socket in order to connect to a power supply via a wire with the corresponding connector. The power supply connects to the socket of the electronic device via the connector and inputs the power, so that the electronic device can function normally.
Technology advancements push forward the development of electronic devices. Most electronic devices have fairly complicated circuits, including transmission circuits between different circuit modules and the power circuits for supplying voltages. The power circuit, in particular, provides power for the modules to operate normally. Currently, the power requirement of electronic devices increases with time. Since the electronic devices have an increasing number of complicated circuit modules, the stability in power supply is extremely important as far as safety is concerned. When the power supply connects to an electronic device via a wire, the working voltage received by the electronic device is often unstable due to signal interference in a long wire or when the electronic device is also connected with various other circuits. Under the environment of high electromagnetic noises, signal transmission can be easily affected, resulting in signal interruption or noises. Such effects will result in malfunction or shorten the lifetime of the electronic device.
To resolve the above-mentioned problems, manufacturers often add a filter circuit on the printed circuit board (PCB) to remove the noises. Besides, the wire connecting to the external power supply is replaced with a filtering wire, so that the signal is not interfered by the environment during the transmission. This filtering method is adopted to achieve voltage stabilization. However, using the above-mentioned mechanism costs higher to remove the noises and interference, and therefore a more cost-effective solution is desirable.